The present invention is directed to novel aminohydroxypropoxyphenyl oxazole and thiazole compounds which have cardioselective .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity and which are useful as antihypertensive agents, cardioprotective agents, antiarrythmic agents, and antianginal agents.
A class of pharmaceutical agents, known as .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, are available and are known to affect cardiac, vascular and pulmonary functions and are mild antihypertensives. Specifically, these known .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents have the capability of reducing heart rate, without counteracting vasodepression or suppressing bronchodilation. .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, their chemical structure and activity, are generally disclosed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 292-306 (1969). Various .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are also described in such patents as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,387; U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,628; U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,663; U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,650; U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,470; U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,666; U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,945; U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,946; U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,947; U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,291 and British Pat. No. 1,194,548.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,983 and 4,199,580 also disclose a class of substituted imidazoles which have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity.